<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Now by happytrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203329">Here Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytrees/pseuds/happytrees'>happytrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, but also a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytrees/pseuds/happytrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Molly and Greg conspired to get Sherlock and John to confess their love for each other the night before the wedding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The rehearsal goes about as well as can be expected. Lots of champagne after. Lots of drunk giggling. Sherlock has a few sips and already feels tipsy so being drunk after. Mary is currently giggling to a gaggle of friends, other nurses, Sherlock suspects.</p><p>John, Sherlock notices, goes for the harder stuff tucked away behind the bar in Greg's basement. Sherlock plays some generic tunes on his violin as the different groups mingle and laugh. </p><p>He's saving his good songs for tomorrow. </p><p>"If ever there's a time-" Sherlock's blinks, turns his head so quickly his curls flutter into his face. He sees Molly standing there, smiling gently. Nose twitching he composes himself. Realizes he'd lost himself.</p><p>Watching John of course. </p><p>"He's not married yet." </p><p>Sherlock rolls his eyes, now catching on to Molly's meaning. </p><p>"Of course he's not married yet. Don't tell me you thought tonight was the actual wedding," Sherlock blurts. Trying to go for scathing but his voice becoming raised slightly and breaking rather pathetically. </p><p>Molly gives a sad, knowing smile. "You two always find each other but it'll be a lot more difficult <em>after </em>he's married to another woman." </p><p>"Molly - I -" She doesn't know. The months. The years of ache, absolute ache he's felt seeing John chasing after women, only to have the man finally pick one to settle down with. "You have no idea what you're talking about." He finishes rather lamely. </p><p>He turns his head back to watch John. Greg's approaching him, a jovial grin plastered across his face. John nods and gives a tight-lipped smile in return. Takes another large sip of his drink. For a minute they seems to be good-naturedly chatting about renovations Greg's planning going by his hand motions.</p><p>Next to him Molly is blathering something about Mary understanding, how she must know, she isn't stupid.</p><p><em>Of course Mary isn't stupid! </em>Sherlock wants to snap at her. But doesn't she know, Mary would rather kill than let John go.</p><p>At that exact moment Greg's expression suddenly turns sober. He leans in to talk confidentially to John, and John - John looks so handsome - for a moment Sherlock forgets everything else just to take in the view. The tight fabric of his suit, deep dark blue to match his eyes, accentuates the breadth of his shoulders and the muscles of his biceps and arms. His thick hair looks wonderful, too. The light browns and silver white strands stand out against the darker browns and gun-metal greys. That's when the lines of his rugged face crease even deeper. Everything about his face thins dramatically, and Sherlock would give anything to go up to him and smooth them out. </p><p>With a strange intense look John's eyes, hard and narrow, throw first Greg a sour, doubtful expression, then dart towards Sherlock. What seems like an age they lock onto each other. John's storm blue meeting Sherlock's topaz. </p><p>John looks away first but when he does his expression becomes softer. Nodding his head at something else Greg is saying.</p><p>And Sherlock...</p><p>Blinks rapidly once...twice...thrice... Nose twitches like a rabbit as he works out his deductions...  </p><p>He gasps. </p><p>Sherlock swallows. "Molly - what have you done?" He can hear the crack in his own voice. Feeling irrationally helpless all he can do is stare at John and watch his doom unfold before him. </p><p>Molly's voice is little more than a whisper, when, with a gentle hand placed on his shoulder, she says, "It's alright Sherlock. Just listen for once in your life. Right now Greg is telling John about the empty spare bedroom upstairs. He's telling him that if he wants to be with you he should meet you there in five minutes." </p><p>He gives a single shake to his head, curls ruffling about, before letting out a resigned sigh. "But - Mary - John. John loves her," he mumbles, bites his bottom lip and continues. "He -" </p><p>"Not like he loves you.” Exasperation is strong in her voice. </p><p>Sherlock just continues to roll his eyes at her, even as he watches John from across the room, steadily make his way to the stairs.</p><p>“He isn’t gay. He tells everyone who will listen.” His voice cracks pathetically. </p><p>Astonishingly John continues going upstairs.</p><p>Sherlock's heart betrays him with a violent leap. He can’t believe it. He won’t believe it. Better save his heart than have it shattered again.</p><p>“He must need to talk to me about something regarding the wedding is all.” Even still his traitorous legs walks in the direction of John.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>